The Quest After
by rocketgod123
Summary: The War with Gaia has finished, but the threat isn't over yet. The Heroes of Olympus-all of them-must come together to deal with a resurgent threat from the war, something which none of them saw coming. The battle isn't done yet- everybody is still reeling from the aftermath of the war, and with everyone still trying to figure out what's going on, there is everything to play for...
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, new story. This is a post BoO fic, because, let's face it, that book left a lot of questions! The conclusion wasn't exactly the most detailed, so here is this!**

 **This story will be eleven chapters long, as I have it planned right now, though it might change. It's not going to be that long of a story, but more of an action, quest story that really answers some of the questions from BoO, as well as exploring some things that weren't covered that much.**

 **I hope you enjoy this story. For anyone who's interested, please check out my other stories! Enjoy, and review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anything you recognise as from Rick Riordan's books/world. They belong to him! This applies for everything in this story.**

* * *

Leo

When Leo heard it, he didn't think much of it. Honestly strange noises were pretty common at Camp Half-Blood. An explosion? Probably nothing. A scream of pain? All the time. A hellhound's roar? Meh.

So a whistling noise wasn't exactly worrying. True it had sounded like it was coming from the sky, and it had filled his ears, but Leo was sure there was some explanation. He would've have stayed in the forges, continuing on his project, had it not been for Calypso.

It was a minute later, when she just burst in. "Leo!" Leo looked at her, a grin spreading on his face. He pulled her in to him, and despite his grimy hands, kissed her.

Sometimes Leo still couldn't believe that he had found Calypso, and rescued her. She was everything Leo had ever wanted- and everything he thought he would never get. He didn't deserve her. He made jokes, but Calypso was, to Leo, better than anything that could have ever happened to him.

"What's up, sunshine?"

Calypso smiled, but it soon faded, her face serious. "You have to come. There's something strange."

Leo followed Calypso out to the dining pavilion, albeit slightly reluctantly. He had been working on a new programme to allow demigod scent to go unnoticed by monsters- it was something which would be useful when he went out with Calypso or his other friends into New York. And, to be honest, Leo liked devoting at least a couple of hours a day to spending time in the forge. It was part of daily routine before he had set out on the quest of the seven, and it was a part of him.

They made there to the terraced area just before the dining pavilion. As everyone was making there way there, no one even gave a second glance to Leo, which was a welcome change. Nearly three weeks on since Leo had returned, the attention around him was finally starting to die.

He remembered clearly the day he came back. After rescuing Calypso from Ogygia, they had, as they had agreed upon, visited around Europe. It had been awesome- they had gone to France and Spain mostly (they both agreed to stay clear of Greece or Italy- it was too soon). Leo had figured he had only been knocked out for a couple of days, and so after two weeks Leo was yearning to go see his friends, see the casualties, let everyone know he was alright. His guilt at their suffering was gnawing at him.

"You want to go back don't you?" Calypso asked gently, as they stood in a city square in suburban Paris, the evening air warm.

Leo kissed her. "I… I have to," he admitted. As much as he loved spending the time with Calypso, he couldn't put off going back forever. "I'm sorry, if you wanted to spend longer here, or anything, but-"

Calypso cut him off with a kiss. "It's fine, Leo," she said softly. "I don't mind going anywhere- the whole world's new to me. As long as we're together," she smiled. "Though not all the time," she added wryly, "I imagine you'll get annoying after a while."

Leo gave an expression of mock hurt. "Oh, sunshine, you hurt me." Calypso just smirked as they walked down the streets.

After riding Festus, when they set down in Camp Half-Blood, unbelievably, Leo had fallen over.

So much for the dramatic entrance.

The first thing he had registered as he had gotten up from the mud was being tackled into a hug by Piper.

"Leo Valdez," she screamed, before hitting him, "where on earth- how- what?"

"Surprise," Leo said weakly.

After everyone had gathered round him, Hazel even pushing her way through the crowd to see if he was actually alive and not a ghost, they noticed Calypso.

"Is that-" Nico looked confused.

"Dude, you have a lot of explaining to do," Percy said slowly.

Leo was shaken out of his memories by reaching the destination, the terrace in front of them.

A crowd had gathered, so Leo had to push his way through to see. He came to a stop behind Annabeth, who had a frown on her face.

In the centre of the terrace was a glowing blue ball of light, about the size of a basketball, hovering five feet off the ground.

"What is it?" Leo asked, looking at Annabeth.

"I don't know. It appeared here just a minute ago, flying down from the sky. Better to leave it until we can figure it out."

Leo, as always, didn't listen. He surged forward, hand outstretched.

"Leo!" Calypso called. But it was too late. Leo's hand had touched the ball.

For a second nothing happened. Then a segment of the ball glowed white, shining brighter than the rest. Exactly 1/11th of the ball.

"What's this?" he asked, confused.

"I think I know," Annabeth said slowly. "Someone ask for Hazel, Frank and Reyna from Camp Jupiter. Get the rest of the seven too." She quickly gave orders and a few ran off. Annabeth stepped forward and placed her hand on the ball. Another segment glowed white. Annabeth nodded, as if it confirmed her suspicions. "I think it's looking for certain people. And when it has all eleven, it will… well, it will do something."

Soon Percy arrived, followed by Jason and Piper. Three more segments glowed white. The Romans were on the way, via eagle.

Annabeth seemed to have a knack for whom the ball would glow for. Drew, arrogant as ever tried, but nothing happened, and the same went for a couple of the Apollo campers.

"Calypso," Annabeth called. "Can you try?"

Calypso seemed reluctant, and Leo understood why. He knew Calypso felt different from everyone else- even though everyone loved her- and if the ball didn't glow white for her, it would be like a sign that her fears were true. She slowly stepped forward, her hand clasping the ball. Another piece turned white. She let out a small sigh in relief. Leo winked at her.

The ball glowed white for Hazel, Frank and Reyna when they arrived, but not for any of the other Romans. Someone fetched Grover, and another piece turned white.

As the people approached, Leo realised they were all heroes of Olympus- and he felt affection for all of them. These were his friends- Piper, Jason, Hazel, even Frank was like his family, the family he just made fun of. These were the people who could rely on. Leo had gone so long without a family, and now he had a huge one, plus an awesome girlfriend. Maybe this ball meant trouble, but as long as they faced it together, it couldn't be too bad right?

"That's ten, with the Romans and Grover," Piper noted. "There's still one piece left. Who?"

"Nico," Reyna said, certain it was him.

As Nico approached, Jason called out.

"Wait! When you touch the ball, it's safe to assume something will happen. Just… be ready, okay?"

Leo felt apprehension rising in him. He hadn't felt this way since Gaia. It wasn't a good sign.

Everyone nodded, and Nico touched the ball. The last segment turned white, and the ball glowed bright. For a second nothing happened, and then the ground was snatched form beneath Leo's feet, and the world turned black.

* * *

When Leo's vision cleared, it was night, and he was lying down. Leo was pretty sure it had been noon just a minute ago, but apparently Leo had been- what? Unconscious?-for several hours. He got up, the ground around him hard, with a smell of smoke in the air. Lying on the ground, sprawled nearby, was Jason and a bulldog.

He quickly got up, not sure if he his mind was playing tricks on him. Jason was stirring, and soon he got up, stretching.

"Where are we?" Jason asked. They were in a field, with several smoldering trees nearby, smoking, the tops blown off, leaving a misshapen stump. "And… why is there a bulldog?"

Suddenly the bulldog got up, and the bulldog became Frank, an embarrassed look on his face. "Uh, sorry. The blackout must have triggered my changing shape."

Leo cracked up. "You make a good bulldog, Zhang."

"Oh, shut up. Where are the others?" A chill went through Leo. Had they been separated? Where was Calypso, or the others? He hoped they were alright. Before he could respond, he was cut off.

"Oh, that's right, ignore me. By all means, talk about your friends." A voice came from right behind them. A man, hidden in shadows, illuminated by random bursts of light, was standing behind them. Leo caught a glimpse of a crackling beard, dark eyes, and a scowl set on his face. Purple lightning crashed down behind him, hundreds of bolts, but none hit him. He didn't even seem bothered.

"Um… who are you? And should we be worried?"

"Oh, you should definitely be worried," the man said calmly.

And then the lightning struck Leo.

* * *

 **I have no regrets about that cliffhanger.**

 **Hope you enjoyed some Caleo, and seeing some of what happened to Leo after that ending in BoO. You'll see more of that as the story develops. And the action has begun!**

 **For anyone who's interested, please check out my other stories, such as my PJO/HP crossover, Colliding Worlds (which I should be updating soon for those who want to know when the next chapter will be posted).**

 **I'll try and post the next chapter when I can, it should be fairly soon, and more reviews means a quicker update since they motivate me to write quicker!**

 **What do you think's going to happen next? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter for all you waiting readers! Thanks to anyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome! Sorry about the cliffhanger (not really) :p**

 **But at least you guys get to find out whether Leo's alright in this chapter...**

 **Oh wait. You don't yet :p**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Hazel

Hazel woke up in a cave.

Seriously? Hadn't she had enough caves? Bad enough a glowing ball of light had interrupted a date with her boyfriend, then it knocked her out and teleported her to a cave.

Her usual magical senses weren't working. She couldn't tell where she was, and she couldn't control the underground. It was as if there was a greater force nearby, blocking her from using her powers.

A wind swept through the cave. She shivered and sat up. Reyna was huddled nearby, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Oh, you're awake."

"How long have you been up?" Hazel asked.

"Only a minute. Percy's not woken up yet." She jerked her chin to where Percy was collapsed on the floor. Hazel padded over to him, and started shaking him. He jolted awake.

"Where are we? Where's Annabeth?"

Hazel smiled inwardly at how his first concern was for Annabeth. They made a cute couple. "The others aren't here. They must have been transported elsewhere."

"Where is here?" Percy asked.

Reyna stood up. "That's a good question." She pointed towards the darkness where the cave went further in- right now they were at the mouth and Hazel could glimpse trees outside. "How about we find out?"

The cave got even darker as they went further in. The wind got stronger, and Hazel hugged her jacket to her skin. The chilly air was almost unbearable. Suddenly the cave widened, to a space the size of a room. It was dry, and lit by a pale, ghostly light. And in the centre was a man.

He looked like he was in his late twenties, with dead pale skin, and hair as white as snow. It hung down, going down to his neck. He was handsome, but his face was cold, and no one in their right mind would ever approach him. He had an angry expression on, his eyebrows arched, his lips set in a permanent scowl. He radiated an aura of seriousness and gravity- there was nothing fun or happy about him.

"Hi," Percy said causally. "I'm Percy. This is Hazel, and this is Reyna." The man said nothing. "So, who are you?"

"This is Orcus," Hazel said flatly. "A god of the underworld, punisher of broken oaths."

Reyna's lip curled in distaste. "I knew this guys descendant, Bryce. He was a nasty piece of work."

Hazel had heard of Bryce. She'd also heard about what Nico had done. That kind of power… Hazel had been worried for Nico at first. The anger he had felt… he was too stressed, too pent up. But, amazingly, he was getting much better. Though Hazel couldn't take all the credit for that, there were most definitely other people involved…

"Don't talk to me about Bryce. He was a failure." The man spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and gravelly. His eyes burned with anger. Hazel felt like taking a step back.

"Well, I'm not surprised. Bryce was evil." Reyna shook her head at the memory.

"I don't care about that!" Orcus snarled, leaping to his feet. "He was a liar! A cheat! Murder is far more fun as an honest game. If he was going to help Gaia, at least do it right!"

Hazel gulped. "Lord Orcus, may I ask if you know why we're here?"

"I didn't summon you, if that's what you're asking. Why would I, when it would just interrupt my fun?"

"Fun?" Percy asked cautiously.

Orcus grinned. "When Porphyrion returned, he banished me." Hazel shuddered. It was over a month after the giant war, now late summer, but every time she thought about the giants, it shook her. "Those giants, they're all liars, dishonorable creatures, and they didn't like my way of enforcing justice. So they banished me, but when Gaia was disintegrated, I came back. And I have a lot of fun to catch up on. Let me show you."

The cave around them melted away in the shadows, and images flashed past Hazel. Images of men being tortured, of nature wreaking disasters on villages, and countless others of death and destruction.

"What is this?" Hazel choked out.

"Why, my justice."

"Your justice?" Percy asked, his voice incredulous.

"Yes. Humankind is such a lying race, full of crooks and deceits. And there are infinite ways to punish them for it. I have so much fun. The gods are still getting back on their feet. They're as slow as ever. First Zeus shall deal with Apollo, then his wife, then all the others. Countless others, gods who lost their way during the war. I will be last on the list, a simple god of the underworld. My actions generally go unnoticed."

" _Unnoticed_?" Reyna choked out. "Innocent people are dying!"

"Innocent? No, all of mankind must pay for their deeds. They are so quick to tell a lie, to say they will show up, and then not. I was never worshipped. And now I shall punish them all, while I can!"

Hazel had an idea of what was going on, what she was meant to do. "Orcus, I have a deal for you. If you don't stop your ways, my father shall be alerted. My brother and I, amongst his favourite children, shall personally make sure you suffer. And that is a promise I shall never break."

Orcus hissed. "I want my satisfaction, girl. You can't understand that."

"If you stop, I will ensure you are put on the council of the dead, one of the judges, temporarily, with all hitherto rights during that period, which will last far longer than your little tantrum time. You shall decide people's goodness, their worth to go to Elysium. You will be able to enforce your justice in legitimate, godly-approved ways. Or you can choose eternal punishment, all for the sake of some destruction." Hazel didn't feel too bad about putting this insane guy on the Judges of the Dead panel. The other judges would, hopefully, balance him out. If not, she had just made a huge mistake.

Orcus considered it. "Hmm. Why did you say you were here, girl?"

Hazel explained. Orcus grinned when he found out. "Ah. I see. I have felt it, it is true, perhaps because I was too affected by the war. Perhaps it was wanted for me to stop." Hazel had no idea what Orcus was talking about. "Whatever the fact, I accept your offer." Hazel sighed in relief. Orcus waved his hand, and a stone in front of his feet began to glow white. "This stone shall lead you where you need to go next."

Hazel made her way towards the stone, but Orcus stopped her. "But first, I shall test you." Before she could say anything, the air turned cold. Her senses tingled. She moaned in pain, unable to move. Orcus became a wisp of wind, only vague details of his face remaining. He darted to Percy first. "Hmm, yes." His voice was low and cold. "Kept your oath to your girlfriend. But didn't follow out many, didn't check to see if your wish was fulfilled properly. Ok." Percy groaned, as Orcus changed to Reyna. "Ah, much more interesting. Loyal to your friends, but the early part of your life is a mess. Broken promises, acts of dishonor, upturning the whole system." Reyna yelled in pain, her voice broken. Hazel would have gone to help, but she was frozen. Orcus came to her, a blizzard in her brain. "And, Hazel Levesque. So many forgotten, broken dreams, hopes, promises. Yes! You betrayed your own family; let your mother go too far. Delayed for action in both your lives. And you left your friend! Poor Sammy Valdez. You left him! Betrayal." An icy dagger plunged into Hazel. She screamed in pain, falling on the floor. "And you let the other Valdez walk right to his death. The guilt is hurting you, I can see that." Orcus stood laughing above her. The stone glowed in front of Hazel.

What Orcus had said though… it was true. She had left Sammy, she had failed her mother by not helping her earlier. And Leo… yes, he survived, but for a while, when everyone thought he was dead… Hazel had been responsible for that. She had altered the mist. She had let Leo die. Even if he survived, that period of time showed Hazel how easily something could've gone wrong, how Leo could have _genuinely_ failed to survive. And it would be her fault.

But Hazel knew that was what Orcus wanted her to think. Now wasn't the time to start regretting that. This was Orcus playing with her. She and her friends had to get out, before Orcus could continue. He was so caught up, he didn't even realise that they could be damaged by his little test. Even die.

Despite the pain, Hazel reached out and grabbed Reyna's hand, who in turn gripped Percy's arm. The sheer effort nearly made Hazel black out, but she lunged for the stone, still holding Reyna. Too late she realized the stone might be a trap, a trick of Orcus. Who knew where it would take them?

But Hazel's hand had already curled around the stone. Light rippled out in waves, and Hazel's vision turned blind. All she could see was pure white, as the world disappeared from around her, as she hoped beyond hope that they didn't wake up in Tartarus…

* * *

 **I thought Orcus was an interesting character referenced in BoO, so I hope you enjoyed his appearance! And we got to see Hazel's outlook on things that happened in BoO, and it's not all great.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Question: Who do you think the next POV will be?**

 **Tell me in a review- please! Next chapter should be up soon, within a week most likely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks to all who reviewed, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Calypso

The first thing Calypso felt was the sun on her face. At first she thought she was back on Ogygia, but no. This sun was too intense, heating her face to uncomfortable temperatures.

Plus, she was sure she could tell if it was Ogygia. Thousands of years there, on that island… It was strange, odd. She was already starting to feel her immortality slowing down, hints of age creeping up on her. She didn't know what was happening, but it was like she was stuck in some sort of limbo- not fully immortal, having been taken away from Ogygia, but not mortal either.

She sometimes missed Ogygia. It was hard not to. New York was a whole different world. Heck, everywhere was different. When she and Leo had gone travelling around the Mediterranean, it had been great. But everything was so different since Calypso had last seen it.

But she wouldn't change it for anything. She wouldn't go back. She had Leo, and that was hers, hers alone. She finally had happiness. Calypso was scared to open her eyes, and realize she _was_ on Ogygia, that Leo, everything, had been a dream.

She remembered back at camp, a jerk son of Hermes had been hitting on her. He was handsome, she supposed, but he was arrogant.

"Why stay with that scrawny Hephaestus loser?" He had smirked.

She had punched him in the gut. She wasn't going to let him annoy her like that, but she knew his sentiment wasn't uncommon. People wondered why she loved Leo, but the truth was, he was amazing. He was dedicated, funny but sweet and caring. Yeah, he was annoying, but he was hers. She couldn't bear to lose that.

But, thankfully, when she opened her eyes, it wasn't Ogygia she saw. It was… Well, frankly, Calypso wasn't quite sure where she was.

Piper and Nico were stirring beside her, Nico mumbling in his sleep, Piper rubbing her eyes groggily. "Where are we?" she asked, in a bleary voice.

Calypso scanned their surroundings. They were surrounded by dead, yellowing grass, flattened. It was a perfect ring, a circle of grass surrounded by thirsty, dying trees. It was midday, and though Calypso couldn't see the sun, she could certainly feel it. The heat was oppressive, the blue sky shimmering in Calypso's vision. It was hotter than a desert even.

In the ring of trees, facing north, was a small passageway through the trees, leading to another small clearing. A bright light shone from there, so bright Calypso couldn't look at it too long without getting spots in her eyes.

She mopped her brow, as Nico woke up. "I'm not sure," she responded to Piper's question, "but I'm pretty sure going there is the answer." She gestured to the bright clearing.

Nico took one look at it. "Great. Everyone else is somewhere else, and I, of all people, get the brightness." He groaned and lay back down. Calypso stifled a laugh, but inside she was worried for Leo and the others.

Piper shook her head, smiling. "Stop complaining. If you hated light so much, then why are you hanging out with a certain child of Apollo so much?" Her teasing was merry and light. "Daughter of Aphrodite, remember?" Nico just shook his head.

"Oh shut up." Despite his words there was a smile on Nico's face. "Lets just get this over with."

* * *

The moment Calypso saw him, she sighed. Of course, she had suspected. The bright light, and the scorching heat had been a bit of a give away, but Calypso had been hoping it wasn't him.

Getting to the clearing had been torture, but they had managed it eventually. Once they entered, blinking their eyes, the light faded. A man stood in the centre, and he turned round to face them, an expectant look on his face. He had golden hair, and bright eyes, but his face was long, and mellow. He had tanned skin, and was tall.

Calypso had never seen this particular titan before, but of course she had heard stories. Her father had known him.

"Helios," she said.

Helios, the old titan of the sun. Before Apollo took over his duties. He had always been good, a loyal servant, but no one was really sure about why Apollo had replaced him.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas," he said slowly. Calypso flinched. She had once supported her father, but now she saw him as she knew he was. A villainous, power-hungry, bloodthirsty warrior. But he was still her father. Calypso, inside, in the darkest recesses of her mind, craved to meet him once more. "How nice to finally meet you," Helios continued, jarring Calypso back to reality. He turned to face Nico and Piper. "Ah, a daughter of Aphrodite, a goddess almost as old as me. And a son of Hades. How interesting."

"You're not going to ask me to leave?" Nico asked cautiously. "You don't hate my aura?"

"No, no. Apollo may be flashy and bright, and all, but I am the original embodiment of the sun, which touches everything. Even the underworld is not unknown to me."

"But I thought you were… you know, gone? That you disappeared when Apollo took over your sun duties?

"For a while, yes. I was tired of my duties. I would always be the sun, the embodiment of it, but I seeked peace and rest. The dawn of the gods had come. I gave my duties to Apollo, and faded into the background.

"But with Gaia's awakening… The earth itself rising, the surge of power… A lot of things stirred. I was re-awoken, as was my sister."

Suddenly the temperature seared higher. Calypso fanned herself.

"It seems I have no place, though, in this world."

Calypso felt bad for Helios. She knew what it felt like to feel out of place, in a completely different world than you remembered. She was like that in the modern age. But she had Leo, she had her friends, had people to help and guide her.

"Do you know why we're here?" Nico asked.

Helios looked at him. "I think so, yes. He asked me… I wish I could help, but I fear I do not have the power."

Calypso stared, confused. Someone had organized this? And what had he asked Helios to do?

Piper voiced her questions. "Who are you talking about? What don't you have the power to do?"

"I think it is not my place to tell you about him. You shall find out soon enough. As for the power… I was meant to take you to your next destination, but I cannot do it. I no longer feel right in this world, and as of such, my power leaves me. I fear I cannot help you now."

Calypso wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew what she had to do. She could help Helios. She had to.

She stepped forward and grabbed Helios' hand. Her skin warmed, but it didn't burn, a fact Calypso credited to the remnant of her titan powers.

"Helios you must find your place. As must I. Feel your power."

Light. Brighter than anything, it filled Calypso's eyes. Nico and Piper scattered for cover.

Calypso could feel Helios' power. It was still there, buried under the emotion. She just had to awaken it.

Pain flooded through her. Her throat dried, her arms blistered, but she didn't let go.

"Helios," she yelled. "You do have a place. You are the sun. You don't have to have a form, because you are the life-giver, that which brings warmth and light. You can't lose that. The sun always has a place in the sky, in the heavens."

And for once, Calypso accepted her life. Loved every bit about it, even the things that up till minutes ago had made her uncomfortable. She had a home, had a place. This was her world now. Peace flowed through her, as she truly joined this world.

The light concentrated back down, back to Helios. It went out and touched Calypso, shining when it touched her, and it did the same with Piper and Nico, who were behind Calypso now. Then it softly dimmed.

Helios smiled at them. "Thank you, Nico. You have given me the ability to see happiness, as you have done. Thank you, Piper. From you, I have seen joy, like you have. And thank you, Calypso. You, most of all, have given me my power back. I think you know how."

Calypso did. She had given Helios her immortality. She was no longer stuck between titan and mortal- she would age now. She would still have some of her titan powers, such as her magic healing, but it would be similar to that of a demigod.

For the first time, Calypso felt like a sixteen year old girl. She didn't feel like she had lived for thousands of years. Her time on Ogygia could've been a blink of an eye, or centuries. It just felt like one extended, never ending day. But she was out of it now.

Calypso just smiled. "I'm glad." And she really was. She had given Helios the boost he had needed to keep his form. "But what now? What is this?"

Helios gave them a gentle, knowing smile. "You may have defeated Gaia, and Kronos may have been dealt with before then, but such powerful beings do not disappear without a trace. There is an imbalance left, and someone needs help. You are helping him, helping to restore balance to a world that has only just survived a primordial. Be brave."

Helios stepped back. "You must go now. Good luck." He disappeared in a ball of light, and once more, it encompassed Calypso.

* * *

 **So, Calypso is no longer a titan... That was, in my opinion, one of the unresolved things in BoO- does Calypso now age or not, or is she still an immortal titan? It frustrated me, so here is an event explaining how Calypso loses her immortality. For those of you who want to know, she ages normally now, is basically a mortal, but in terms of powers and blood, she is similar to a demigod. So she would still attract monsters and stuff, unlike Rachel, our mortal Camp Half Blood resident.**

 **For those of you who read Colliding Worlds, my crossover, this story takes place before then- this is how Calypso lost her immortality by the time that story takes place, in case any of you were wondering.**

 **Colliding Worlds will be updated really soon, hopefully tomorrow, so check back then!**

 **Also, question: Some of our heroes meet someone in the next chapter who is talked about in this chapter... any guesses who?** **Please drop a review, I always read them!**


End file.
